


and she goes to pieces

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sylvain assists his professor.





	and she goes to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain has no business being that hot and makes me go all stupid when I look at him

It’s cute how needy she is, really. Sylvain can barely stand just how  _ adorable _ his stoic professor can be, all because he knows exactly which buttons to press. Call it a natural gift or call it a result of his experience; he’s proud all the same.

She has no experience to speak of, but she has needs and he’s more than happy to be the one to teach her for once and it’s always his pleasure to help fulfill those needs. Byleth might be the neediest person he’s ever dealt with, showing an adorably pathetic side when she finally gives in to her desires.

Hugging him tightly, she starts by pressing one of his legs between hers, and, as if he wouldn’t notice, she grinds against him. She hides her face against his chest, trying to use him to get off, whimpering and gasping and making so many obvious noises that he would laugh, if he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

It’s a good thing that he already knows what she wants and that she isn’t trying to sneak, because that has to be the most obvious thing in the world. She’s just shy, he reasons, and she never knows where to start or where to go from there, but her arousal clouds her judgment, pushing her to behave so shamelessly that he has no choice but to help her out.

For years, she must have been pent up, and he’s glad that he was able to unlock that, and that he’s the only one that she goes to pieces like this for. It’s a compliment, really, because if she’s managed to keep all of this under wraps since she first grew into such feelings, and he’s the first one to break her resolve, and reduce her to little more than a needy whore, then that says quite a bit about him.

It’s a shame about his Crest, really; he’s sure he would be quite the ladykiller one way or another, due to all of the natural charm he must possess, to be able to win over a distant, oblivious woman like Byleth.

“Shh, enough of that,” he murmurs, as she whines and struggles to get enough friction rubbing against his leg. “Come on, you know I can do you one better, right?” He pushes her back enough to slip a hand down the front of her shorts, and she lets out the most pitiful cry when he just barely brushes her with his hand.

Sylvain pulls her back in close as he puts a finger inside of her, stroking her clit with his thumb all the while. She trembles, barely able to stand on her own and lucky that she has his other arm around her to help keep her steady. He’s so hard that it hurts, but he wants to make her scream a little longer before he fucks her; it always makes it so much better, seeing how easily she falls apart and how much further he can break her past that point.

“A-ah...Sylvain…” she whimpers.

“I know, I know,” he replies, his tone almost soothing. “If you’re close, it’s alright to just give in now, you know? That just means more fun for you, doesn’t it, professor?”

She resists for a few moments more, but he is relentless, and soon her knees are buckling as she tenses, and he holds his hand there through each pulse of her orgasm, only pulling it back when she has completely relaxed. Even then, he gives her no real chance to recover, pulling her in for a rough kiss before she can catch her breath.

As he kisses her, he pushes her forward until she falls back onto his bed, and he climbs on top of her, tugging at her shorts. While he takes care of those, she takes some initiative for herself, reaching for his pants, and then his weight bears down on her as he pushes the tip of his cock against her. She’s so wet that it’ll be no trouble for him this time, and with a rough thrust, he fills her cunt with a groan.

Byleth moans desperately, arching her back to bring him deeper, and Sylvain pushes a hand under her shirt, groping at one of her breasts. He finds her nipple, rolling it between two fingers, and she grows so breathless that she cannot even scream for him anymore, gasping at the sensation. As he thrusts, he finds a rhythm, fucking her hard and fast, and toying with her nipple as he goes.

She can’t speak at all, but she tries to beg him, her mouth opening and closing pathetically, and he is once again struck by how cute she can be. Her typically expressionless faces gives everything away when he has her in bed, and her soft, even voice is reduced to incoherent gasps and moans, with no thought to how loud she is being. This is a side that only he gets to see, and he is proud of how easy it has become, how quickly he discovered what buttons to press.

It’s strange, given the rocky start to their relationship, but she came to him for help all the same- though she didn’t realize she was asking for help, and she didn’t know just how much help she needed. He isn’t sure why she fell for him or when he fell for her, or why he’s come to need this just as much as she does, but he pushes those thoughts far from his mind, focusing only on the needy, desperate professor beneath him.

The look on her face when she comes is always absolutely delicious, and he could never get enough of it if he tried. And, no matter how many times he feels it, he is never able to hold back when he feels it, tipping his head back and groaning as he joins her. Sylvain gives a few more weak thrusts before he relaxes on top of her, taking several deep breaths to even his breathing. Beneath him, Byleth pants, her eyes closed and her face at ease.

She’s especially beautiful in her afterglow, and if this started as a game to see how easy it is to figure out her buttons and how to push them, that is far from the case now. He never could have imagined it coming to this, but he is happier in their quiet moments alone than he is in any other. More than anything, Sylvain enjoys being at peace with Byleth, with the most blissful expression on her typically blank face.

Though he has to admit that everything that leads up to this makes for a close second.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
